dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Simulacrum of Uthuluc
The Simulacrum of Uthuluc is the seventh challenge on the Otherworldly Creatures Challenges board. It appears alongside Sciuridaehotep and The Witness in The Primordials. Attacks All of Uthuluc's attacks deal ??? (Void) damage. # Uthuluc drains energy from its target, dealing 7 hits of Void Magic damage. #* Each hit that connects regenerates 2.5% of its maximum HP. # Uthuluc roars, dealing 7 hits of Void Magic damage. Each hit targets a random party member. #* Applies 'Presence' for 2 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +120. # "Devour." Breathes an explosion of void flames, dealing 4 hits of Void Magic damage. # "Perish." Uthuluc fires a chaos laser from its mouth, dealing 8 hits of Void Magic damage. Each hit targets a random party member. # "Surrender." Darkness fills the arena as Uthuluc's eyes glow, dealing one massive hit of Void Magic damage. #* Inflicts 'Broken', a 3-turn stun. #* Applies 'Focused' for 5 turns. #** Bonus to Hit +200. # "Uthuluc's chitin becomes unshatterable." Uthuluc's gaze fills the entire screen, preventing subsequent attempts at Sundered Chitin. This attack deals no damage. Rotation The Simulacrum of Uthuluc's attacks have psuedo-cooldowns, in the following priority sequence: * Uthuluc will use Attack 1 every 7 turns. * Uthuluc will use Attack 5 on the 16th turn, and then every 21 turns. * Uthuluc will use Attack 2 every 3 turns. * If none of its other attacks are available, Uthuluc will use Attack 3 or 4. Its effective attack rotation is as follows: 1 -> 2 -> X -> X -> 2 -> X -> X -> 1 -> 2 -> X -> X -> 2 -> X -> X -> 1 -> 5 -> 2 -> X -> X -> 2 -> X -> repeat. On turns labeled X, it uses either Attack 3 or Attack 4. Attack 6 interrupts Uthuluc's rotation and is used at most twice: immediately after Sundered Chitin is applied for the fourth time, and again after it expires. Mechanics The Simulacrum of Uthuluc's unique mechanic, chitinous armor, presents multiple threats that the player will have to prepare for: * Though it is normally impervious to damage, Uthuluc's chitnous armor will crack if it is struck with a critical hit. Uthuluc's chitin can only be cracked once between its attacks (meaning that if stunned, it cannot be cracked twice), and cannot be cracked while Uthuluc is subject to the effects of Sundered Chitin. * Upon the fourth chitin crack, Uthuluc will apply 'Sundered Chitin' to itself for four turns. ** All -200 and Health +200. * Each time Uthuluc is subject to Sundered Chitin, its damage permanently increases by 100%. * Chitinous Armor can only be broken 4 times before Uthuluc becomes immune to further damage attempts. ** Uthuluc will use Attack Type 6 immediately after the Sundered Chitin is applied the fourth time, and then again after Sundered Chitin expires. ** Although "Uthuluc's chitinous armor cracks!" will still appear, Sundered Chitin will no longer be available. * If using Icebound Revenant or Doomknight V1, Uthuluc permanently increases its damage by 20x, Crit by +200, and Bonus to Hit by +200. Resistances * All: 100 ** All resistance becomes -100 while Sundered Chitin is applied. * Health: -100 (effectively 0) ** Health resistance becomes 100 while Sundered Chitin is applied (effectively 0). * Shrink: 300 Notes and Guides * All of Simulacrum of Uthuluc's pop-up messages will normally consist of garbled text: **saf'bs aefv ctfhzxl jks'dkh fsia'ew **gfya'wefa jdrhiaj asfi a'g was'hfuya whr wrao'wufhua **upqo ik'f dnsdag yel'wib dgalsdfbdhl gr'aff **q bryrtwp'oej fsadnl fidfjs a'lfw jefua'i **wtyquw jr'w sn uvyfhj uygs'jdu yhahs dajka'f **qy'ewtr uqwjnf dvuyhawj fe'u rghwf a'df **hyq'tuu jwnfasd fmq'jwf jisaf **gew'u rijasui tha'uig wjgs fiv **poqiw hy'ti sdafjsadh fs **asiu hg'uyfw lernjhx'c vbzx **bwg'fl ojsfl sad'fsfl'iadfhs anlflas ufhiaw'jasm dnlf au'yh **pwq'ui yweadby ius'tpe wagn ha'gui efi **oi'yj rdk y ruvtn lajg'sh ga'vhap * Wearing Kathool Adept Armor translates this garbled text: ** "Devour." ** "Perish." ** "Surrender." ** On receiving a critical hit: "Uthuluc's chitinous armor cracks!" ** On receiving 4th critical hit: "Uthuluc's chitinous armor is sundered!" ** When Sundered Chitin expires: "Uthuluc's chitin regrows!" ** After receiving 4th Sundered Chitin: "Uthuluc's chitin becomes unshatterable." * An 83-turn log of Simulacrum of Uthuluc's attack cycle can be found here. Category:Boss